


O Children

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dancing, Emotional Sex, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Harry wants to lift Hermione's spirits after they're left alone to hunt for horcruxes after Ron abandons them.





	O Children

Other than the wind whistling outside their tent, it was eerily silent for yet another night after Ron’s departure and betrayal. Harry and Hermione pushed on with the hunt for horcruxes and trying to find out how to destroy them. They moved from place to place, alone. Harry could see Hermione’s spirit waning.

She put herself in the corner one night, idly listening to the radio they set up to break up the silence. As always, Harry put guilt on himself for the position his friends found themselves in. Hermione sacrificed so much for his destiny and the defeat of Voldemort. He would never have made it this far without her and her intelligence and friendship. He didn’t want her to be so sad. He wanted to find some way to cheer her up. Lift her spirits.

The radio shifted into a song. He hadn’t heard it before. But it was as good a song as any.

He approached her, mouth closed and quiet. He didn’t need to breathe a word. She looked up; eyes empty at his advance. But she allowed him to tug on her hands until she was standing. She stared at him as he pulled the locket from her neck and set it aside. She didn’t need that evil influence on her shoulders at the moment.

He pulled on her hands and started swinging them back and forth, trying to create a rhythm. Hermione didn’t go along with him at first, her limbs limp against his movements. But there was a twinkle in her eye as she recognized his efforts. Soon enough, she moved with him.

Soon enough, she participated.

Soon enough, she smiled.

They were dancing, barely listening to the actual song and just having a moment of peace and joy.

Soon enough, they slowed. Her head was on his shoulder and they held each other. He could feel her sigh on his neck.

He could feel her lifting away. And then her face was in front of his, slightly frowning and looking at him. Her eyes locked on his, and he wondered if she was thinking the same kind of things as he was.

She was his best friend. He fought a troll for her. She faced an assumed mass murderer for him. She was always there for him, even when he and Ron were fighting. She helped him through the tournament. She faced Death Eaters by his side. She left everything behind in order to help him with this mission.

He didn’t know what he would do without her. When she was hurt or in peril – such as with the basilisk or the battle at the Department of Mysteries – his heart lept into his throat. But her – their friendship, gave him love and strength that pushed him to keep going. Nothing was difficult between them. Nothing was strained. It was so easy to be around her, to talk to her, to comfort her. To accept comfort. To accept the way she pushed him and confronted him. He truly wouldn’t be who he was if he hadn’t have met her. And he wondered if he was just as important to her as she was to him. 

He wondered if she noticed the way he grew into himself as he had started to notice when he saw her coming down those stairs for the Yule Ball. She looked so beautiful. Even now, on the run in the forest, she looked beautiful.

She was staring at him as intently as he was probably staring at her.

He didn’t know what happened before he was kissing her. He pulled away the moment he realized what he was doing and searched for the words to apologize. But Hermione was staring at him like he’d opened up the world and like he’d ended it at the same time.

“Harry…”

“Hermione… I…”

She was kissing him.

He didn’t understand what was happening. She probably didn’t either. But it didn’t matter. They’d been alone in a tent, on the run, with no one but each other to lean on. He’d never felt closer to another person in his life.

So, he didn’t think about it as he undid the buttons of her flannel shirt while she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. His hands slid across her soft skin as he pushed down piece by piece of her clothing as she helped relieve him of his. And then they were standing naked in front of each other. And he was pressing his lips to his as they practically devoured each other.

It didn’t feel like when he kissed Ginny. It didn’t feel exciting or new. It felt like coming home. It felt warm and soft. It felt like Hermione and Harry.

He was running his hands all over her body, wherever he could reach. Her hands settled on his shoulders and chest, feeling him. His roamed her soft breasts, tentatively teasing her pink nipples. She gasped in his mouth.

Emboldened, he turned her around in his arms to get a look at the body he’d been curious about for years. She was skinnier that he thought she would be. But being on the run and barely eating probably had something to do with that. She still looked beautiful. He pulled her back to his chest and held her close, running his hands down her flat stomach until his fingers curled over her warm folds.

While her hands reached back to feel him, his stroked her to a decent wetness until he could handle it anymore and spun her around to kiss her again. Their arms wrapped around each other and they started stumbling towards his cot. When his calves bumped into the metal frame, he fell to his back and she landed on top of him.

They continued on feeling each other while they snogged passionately. He wanted to memorize every curve while he could. He wasn’t naive. He couldn’t fathom that this wouldn’t be the only time he experienced his best friend like this. So he had to make the most of it.

He still had to pull away his lips from hers to ask, “Hermi—are you sure?”

“Yes, Harry,” she breathed as her hand reached down to stroke his already hard dick.

He groaned into her mouth and started fumbling with her clit, feeling wholly inexperienced. But he knew he wanted her to feel good too. He languidly stroked her as her mouth slanted over his and her body settled into his front.

He was just as surprised as he was when he had kissed her, as she shifted to straddle his hips. Her face hovered just an inch over his while she aimed his cock up. His tip brushed against her moist slit. He shuddered at the feeling. 

“Ready?”

He grunted and nodded, pressing his forehead up against hers and gripping her hips firmly as she pressed his head against her opening. He clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth together as she ever so slowly started to sink further down onto him.

He groaned at the tightness now enveloping his cock. She whined deep in her throat as she took his length, giving her virginity to her best friend as he gave his to her.

“Harry…” she whimpered as her hips settled over him.

“Hermione,” he groaned.

She started to slowly rock her hips over him, lifting up and sinking back down on him. Her hair had fallen out of its style and now her wild curls cascaded over his head as she rode him. Harry watched her eyes glaze over and mouth fall slack as she mewled. He was enraptured by the way she looked.

Feeling her hot walls squeezing him almost sent him into hormone overdrive. And he knew he was falling towards a cliff he’d never been to before. But he wanted her to fall with him.

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and rolled them around, so she was on her back and he pressed into her from above. He rocked into her with a rapid energy.

“Harry!” she cried as he plunged his cock into her. He was a bit taken aback when she reached down to rub her fingers against her clit while they made love. “Oh, oh, Harry!”

Harry laid down closer to her and pressed his lips over hers. He carried on thrusting into her as he rested his forehead on hers, whispering, “I love you…”

“I love you too,” she gasped as he plunged into her, reaching his bout of ecstasy inside of her. It was a feeling that raced down his spine and out through his cock as he groaned into her neck. He could feel her suddenly squeezing around him as she let out a choked moan of his name.

All his energy zapped out of him, he fell slack onto her. He panted into her skin for a moment before using the little strength left in his arms to flop onto his side, but kept his arms around her.

After a moment, Hermione pulled out of his arms to stand. He frowned, wondering if she already regretted what they’d done. He watched as she pulled her underwear and tank top back on. Before he could apologize for what they’d done, for what he started, she turned back to him with a loaded look. And then she crawled back by his side on the cot and nestled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms back around her and held her close.

The two of them just listened to each other’s breathing for the rest of the night.


End file.
